Dream Factor
by Bako FF
Summary: Los jugadores del torneo FFI tienen un accidente que los deja en estado de coma, ahora que se encuentran dentro de su mente, la maquina Dream Factor generara un sueño en donde deberan buscar la salida hacia el mundo real. Dentro deberan pasar por varias situaciones de peligro y riesgo, pero ademas tendran una pequeña ayuda. - Se necesitan OC's -
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!... Ok, se que aun les debo continuaciones, pero esto se me ocurrio mientras dormia, o mas bien lo soñe... como sea, me gusto y por eso lo escribo ahora, les explicare un poco de que va esto.**

**Los chicos de IE tuvieron un accidente, dicho accidente los dejo en un estado de coma, y como recurso para ayudarlos, los doctores los conectan a una maquina llamada Dream Factor, que generara para cada uno un sueño, donde viviran varias situaciones y aventuras para buscar la salida del estado en el que se encuentran, pero claro que no lo haran solos, ya que la Dream Factor les creara una compañera que les explicara varias cosas, pero bueno, aqui el prologo...**

* * *

* * * Tres horas antes * * *

- Sigo sin creer que hayamos ganado el FFI - decia rebosante de felicidad un castaño

- Y pensar que tuvimos que pasar por mucho para lograrlo - recordaba el ex-velocista

- Pero al final lo logramos, es lo que cuenta - les decia un peli-rojo

Los jovenes del torneo FFI tenian una semana de haber regresado a su querido pais, y como premio adicional les habian regalado un viaje a Osaka para que se pudieran divertir, ademas de que habian invitado a un par de amigos mas, entre ellos Aphrodi, Suzuno, Nagumo y algunos otros, segun Endou, entre mas fueran seria mejor.

El viaje era de lo mas tranquilo, no había contratiempo, todo parecía normal. El viaje siguió transcurriendo hasta una curva cerrada, el conductor trato de girar sin bajar la velocidad, sin embargo no pudo, el camión donde se encontraban los chicos se volcó, azotando dentro del vehículo a los jóvenes jugadores y dejando a la mayoría de ellos en estado de gravedad.

- Q-que, que paso? - decia lastimado el peli-rojo de ojos jade mientras miraba por todos lados antes de desmayarse

* * * Hora actual * * *

- Estarán bien doctor? - preguntaba un hombre algo mayor que junto con mas personas rodeaban al medico

- Lamento decirles que han entrado en estado de coma - les informo el doctor

El llanto de la mayor parte de los padres no se hizo esperar, el echo de haberse enterado que sus hijos habían tenido un accidente era una cosa, pero saber que entraron en estado de coma les hizo saber que era mas grave de lo que creían.

- Despertaran? - pregunto una de las madres

- Puede que si, pero ignoramos cuanto tardaran - le respondió el medico

- Sera mucho tiempo? - pregunto otro de los padres

- No lo sabemos, deberán esperar - les dijo el doctor antes de retirarse

Los padres se quedaron completamente solos en la sala de espera, sufriendo por saber que sus hijos estaban dentro de esas habitaciones, conectados a varias maquinas, para controlar su existencia.

Mientras en la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos, los doctores los conectaban a todos a una extraña maquina

- Crees que funcione? - pregunto uno de los medico

- Eso espero - le respondió su colega que se encontraba metiendo varios datos desde una computadora a la maquina - todo listo

- Entonces enciendela - le dijo otro doctor

Uno de los medicos se acerco a un costado de la maquina y la encendio, provocando que los monitores se encendieran de repente

- Si tenemos suerte esto los guiaran de nuevo a la vida - decía un doctor mirando a los chicos que se encontraban en sueño profundo

/ / / Mientras tanto / / /

- Donde estoy? - se preguntaba el peli-rojo de ojos jade mientras miraba por todos lados

Se encontraba parado en un mundo completamente extraño que rebosaba de colores diferente, los arboles eran de tronco amarillo y las hojas eran naranja, el pasto era azul, el agua era violeta, nada era parecido a lo que el conocia.

- Que es este lugar? - pregunto mientras buscaba si habia alguien mas

- Que tal - escucho una voz cerca de el

- Quien es? - buscaba por todos lados para ver si veia a alguien - hola?

- Hola - se escucho de nuevo, volvio a mirar por todos lados - aqui - le dijo la voz

El peli-rojo miro hacia un arbol y en una de las ramas vio a una chica de unos 13 años sentada, la chica era de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, cabello de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa que llevaba amarrado a una coleta alta, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Dicha joven estaba vestida con un mallon gris debajo de un short negro, una blusa que dejaba ver un poco su ombligo de color roja con lineas negras en las mangas, tenis negros de tipo bota y en su cuello un dije con la imagen de una estrella fugaz.

- Eh... hola? - volvio a saludar el peli-rojo

- Jejeje, hola - sonrió la joven y bajo del árbol

- Quien eres tu? - pregunto confundido el oji-jade

- Me llamo Shiokaze - le dijo la joven oji-azul - y tu?

- Soy Hiroto - se presento el chico - donde estoy? - le pregunto

- Dentro del dream factor- le respondió la chica

- Que es eso? - pregunto de nuevo el peli-rojo

- Una maquina generadora de sueños - le respondió la oji-zafiro, el peli-rojo la miro con cara de what? - Mira, con la dream factor buscan ayudar a pacientes de hospital que entran en estado de coma, generando situaciones donde la persona busca la salida del sueño que se genero para el, como una aventura de video juego - explico la joven

- Y tu que haces aqui? - volvió a preguntar Hiroto

- Estoy aqui para ayudarte - le dijo la joven peli-azul

- Como llegaste aqui? - le pregunto el tez de papel

- Vivo dentro del dream factor - le dijo Shiokaze dejando a Hiroto confundido

- Que paso? - pregunto el chico

La joven peli-azul se acerco a el y le toco el hombro, haciendo que pudiera ver lo que ocurrió en el accidente, el momento en el que entro en estado de coma y cuando apareció en el lugar donde estaba

El peli-rojo quedo un poco estupefacto con lo que vio y miro de nuevo a la chica

- Como salgo de aqui? - le pregunto Hiroto

- Por eso estoy aquí - le dijo la chica - para ayudarte a salir

Todo quedo en silencio, el peli-rojo miraba confundido a la joven peli-azul mientras ella le sonreía tierna mente

* * *

**Y bueno, es lo que tengo hasta el momento, y como siempre, les dejo una ficha de datos por si quieren participar:**

**_Nombre (Sin apellido)**

**_Edad **

**_Apariencia**

**_Personalidad**

**_Símbolo (Objeto que represente a que jugador ayudaran, el de mi OC es la cadena con el dije de estrella fugaz)**

**_Pareja (Mas de una opción por favor)**

**_Vestimenta**

**_Tipo de sueño generado (En el caso de mi OC sera algo asi como en Mario World, pasaran por varios mundos antes de llegar a la salida)**

**_Altercado (Esto es solo si en algun momento del sueño de su pareja, esta y su OC discutiran o tendran alguna dificultad)**

**Si no me equivoco, eso seria todo, espero les agrade la idea, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Se que aun les debo las demas contis, y les juro que estoy trabajando en ellas, pero mientras, les dejo esta...**

* * *

* * * Mundo real * * *

- Ese método funcionara? - preguntaba una de las madres

- Eso es lo que creemos - le respondió el doctor

- Lo han probado antes? - pregunto uno de los padres

- Si, y ha sacado exitosa-mente a las personas del estado de coma en la mayoría de los casos - le respondió otro medico

- Cual es la probabilidad? - pregunto el padre de Hiroto

- Es de un 89% - respondió el primer doctor

- Y-y el otro 11%? - pregunto una de las madres

- Quedarían en ese estado por siempre - respondió el doctor y se retiro junto a su colega

Los padres estaban completamente desechos, sabían que el Dream Factor podría ser una solución, pero, y si no encontraban la salida?... volverían a ver bien a sus hijos?... no les quedaba mas que esperar.

* * * Dream Factor * * *

**/ / / Hiroto Kiyama / / /**

- Déjame ver si entendí - decía el pelirojo caminando de un lado al otro - estoy dentro de una maquina

- Aja - le decía la joven peli-azul divertida

- Y para salir de aquí, debo jugar un juego? - preguntaba por enésima vez el chico

- Algo así - le decía la joven

- Como que algo así, explícame bien, por que no te entiendo - le pedía el tez de papel

- Ya te explique 10 veces - le decía la joven

- Pero que clase de misión me dará la maquinita esta? - le preguntaba

- Quieres saber? - le preguntaba la oji-zafiro sonriendo, Hiroto solo asintió - entonces sígueme - le dijo la joven y desapareció

- Donde estas? - pregunto mientras la buscaba como loco

- Aquí - le grito la joven que había aparecido sobre un camino en color verde y se alejaba sobre el

- Espera! Esperame Shiokaze! - le pedía el oji-jade corriendo para alcanzarla

**/ / / Ichirouta Kazemaru / / /**

- Donde estoy? - se preguntaba el peli-azul mientras miraba por todos lados

Se encontraba en un lugar similar al lugar donde estaba Hiroto, donde no parecía haber una sola alma.

- Que es este lugar? - se preguntaba mientras caminaba un poco

- Es el Dream Factor - escucho una voz y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada

- Quien es? - pregunto viendo hacia todos lados - donde estas?

- Aquí - escucho detrás de el por lo que se sobresalto un poco

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a una joven de unos 15 años, de cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado, ojos verdes y piel es muy blanca y con un pequeño rubor natural que llama la atención, alta, delgada y de aspecto delicado, con un gran busto. Era lo mas parecido a una muñequita de porcelana.

La joven vestía con una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera, sobre esta leva un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una linea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, así sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores. Ademas que llevaba en el brazo derecho una pulsera con una imagen de media luna.

- Jejeje te asuste? - pregunto la rubia

- Algo, quien eres? - le pregunto el oji-almendrado

- Me llamo Elizabeth - le dijo la chica - pero me puedes decir Lizzy, y tu?

- Yo... pues me llamo Kazemaru - le dijo el chico - dijiste que este lugar era el Dream Factor, que es eso? - pregunto el ex-velocista

- Una maquina - le respondió la oji-verde mientras rodeaba al chico poniéndolo algo de nervios

- Y que hago en una maquina? - pregunto el peli-azul

La chica se acerco a su rostro y toco la frente de Kazemaru con la mano derecha, mostrandole las mismas imágenes que vio Hiroto, el accidente, la entrada al estado de coma y la aparición en ese lugar

- Por eso estas en la maquina - le dijo la chica, Kazemaru estaba algo aturdido por las imágenes

- Como salgo de aquí? - pregunto el oji-almendrado

- Por eso estoy aquí, te ayudare a salir - le dijo la chica

El joven peli-azul miro a la chica algo incrédulo, pero no le quedaba mas que confiar en ella

- Ven sigueme - le dijo la oji-verde que aparecio sobre un camino azul

Kazemaru asintio algo inseguro, pero termino siguiendo a la joven

**/ / / Utsunomiya Toramaru / / /**

- Que bonito lugar - decía el joven mirando el colorido mundo

Camino un par de pasos hasta estar cerca del agua y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla escucho una voz

- No la toques - le dijo la voz, sobresaltándolo un poco

- Quien es? - se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba

- Soy yo - le respondio la voz

- Quien yo? - volvio a preguntar chico

- Yo - le dijo una chica de unos 12 años que apareció de repente frente a el

La chica tenia un aspecto infantil, ya que sus ojos morados reflejan su personalidad juguetona, además de que su estatura no era tan alta... ni tan enana, pero ella se considera algo bajita para su edad, su piel es blanca, y su cabello es largo negro azulado él cual se arregla haciendose medio flequillo que a veces le cubre el ojo izquerdo, por lo general lo adorna con una moña que se coloca en uno los lados de su cabello. El desarrolo de su cuerpo es normal, considerada una chica divertida y energetica.

La joven iba vestida con una mini-falda que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, ésta es de color negro, utiliza una camiseta de color blanco, encima de esta usa un chaleco de mangas cortas de color gris que lleva abierto, utiliza botas de color negro y un anillo con la forma de un tigre

- Debiste ver tu cara - decia divertida la chica

- Quien eres?, que haces aqui? donde estoy? como llegue aqui? como salgo de aqui? que dia es? - pregunto el chico algo angustiado

- Mira, respondiendo tus preguntas, Mi nombre es Ami, vivo aqui, estas en el Dream Factor - le dijo la chica

Se acerco a el y le toco el hombro, permitiendole ver lo mismo que vieron Kazemaru y Hiroto

- Asi llegaste aqui - le dijo la oji-morado - yo te ayudare a salir y si no me equivoco, hoy es jueves - termino de responder la joven

El chico se quedo boqui-abierto mientras miraba a la chica que lo ayudaría

- Vamos - le dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mano y aparecía bajo ellos un camino amarillo

**/ / / Shirou Fubuki / / /**

- Que es este lugar? - preguntaba el angel de nieve mirando hacia todos lados

Camino un poco para ver si veia a alguien, pero no veia nada.

- Hola? - grito un poco esperando que hubiera alguien mas

- Hola - recibió respuesta, sin embargo seguía sin ver a nadie

- Donde estas? - pregunto sin perder de vista el ambiente

- Aquí - le respondieron de nuevo, pero seguía sin ver a nadie

- No te veo, en donde? - pregunto de nuevo algo exaltado

- Aqui mismo - le respondio ya mas cerca de el, Fubuki se dio la vuelta y a una joven parada junto a un arbol

La joven de figura delgada y delicada, con grandes curvas y una altura de 1.30 que le da un aspecto e ternura extremo. Su cabello pelirrojo naranjo es largo y ondulado hasta sus codos e incluye un flequillo que cubre casi completamente sus cejas, justo sobre el borde de los parpados y las largas e onduladas pestañas de color azabache que adornan como una corona a sus grandes orbes de color hierba en perfecta sincronía con su piel color vainilla, sus mejillas sonrosadas y pecosas y sus labios rojo carmesí.

Dicha joven vestia con un vestido verde oscuro de tirantes con el escote en corazón, de un vuelo precioso y el borde de la falda le roza la parte superior de las rodillas. Zapatillos bajos y de punta redondeada del mismo color que el vestido, con ciertos detalles en verde manzana y color limon. Su conjunto de completa con una diadema de color verde oscura también, con un bonito y delicado moño a un costado. Un bolso color verde tambien, con cualquier tipo de cosas bizarras y locas dentro. Ademas de que llevaba colgando un pequeño espejo con vista de ambos lados.

- Hola - le saludo la joven - mi nombre es Yoshimi y el tuyo?

- Soy Shirou Fubuki - le respondio el chico

- Mucho gusto Fubu-chan - le saludo la joven peliroja

- Donde estamos? - pregunto Shirou

- En el Dream Factor - le respondio la joven, él solo puso cara de incognita - Es una maquina

- Como llegamos aqui? - volvio a preguntar

- Yo vivo aqui - le respondió la oji-verdoso

- Y-y yo? - pregunto algo asustado el angel de nieve

La joven se acerco lento a el y junto sus frentes, dejandole ver lo que habia ocurrido y aturdiendo al chico

- No... no, no puede ser - decia el chico mientras caminaba de un lado al otro

- Tranquilizate - le pidio la joven

- Debes ayudarme a salir de aqui - le pidio el chico tomandola de los hombros

- Esta bien, solo calmate - le pidio de nuevo la joven peliroja - ven y te explico de que va esto - le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia un camino plateado que habia aparecido

**/ / / Yuuto Kidou / / /**

- Esto no puede ser real - decia el estratega mirando el mundo multicolor - Es como un sueño

- Y eso mismo es - escucho que decian muy cerca de el

- Quien esta ahi? - pregunto mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados

- Tranquilo - le decia la voz mientras el seguia mirando por todos lados - date la vuelta

Lentamente el chico de rastas volteo hasta ver a una joven de unos 14 años flotando sobre el lago, la joven de cabello castaño claro en bucles hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, mide 1,68 y tiene dos alas pequeñas que iban de color azul

La joven vestia una túnica lila más corta con unas bailarinas blancas y a un costado llevaba una pequeña arpa plateada

- Quien eres? - pregunto el oji-carmesi

- Me llamo Atsumi - le dijo la chica - y tu?

- Mi nombre es Kidou Yuuto - le respondio - Explícame donde estoy y como llegue aqui

La chica se acerco al joven y levanto sus goggles para verlo directo a los ojos, el chico pudo ver en los ojos de la joven todo lo que había ocurrido, una vez que termino de ver lo ocurrido volvio a ponerle los goggles

- Asi llegaste aqui - le dijo la joven mientras Kidou tenia cara de incredibilidad - Estas dentro de una maquina, llamada Dream Factor y yo estoy aqui para ayudarte a salir - le dijo la chica - vamos - Atsumi le extendio la mano y lo llevo volando hasta un pequeño camino color rojo

**/ / / Jousuke Tsunami / / /**

- Que es este lugar? - se preguntaba el surfista mientras caminaba un poco y a lo lejos veia a una joven de unos 14 años, por lo que corrio hacia ella

La joven era de cabello color rojo-anaranjado y ojos azul oscuro, es alta, como de 1.70 , bastante pálida y de piel ligeramente azulada con marcas de lineas azul claro en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha, y sus labios pálidos, que vestia con un vestido estilo gótico de color negro, corto en la parte inferior, sin mangas y descubierto de la espalda, el pecho que es de estilo corset negro a los costados y en rojo la parte de enfrente y con algunas cadenitas negras colgando, lleva unas botas largas, un poco abajo de las rodillas, que son de un costado en cintas y del otro lado en cierre, ademas lleva puesta una gabardina negra, larga hasta los tobillos y con capucha que llevaba puesta, ademas de

- Hola - le saludo el moreno, mientras ella se quitaba la capucha

- Hola - saludo algo seca

- Mi nombre es Jousuke Tsunami - se presento el chico - y el tuyo?

- Soy Alicia - le respondio la joven

- Sabes donde estamos? - le pregunto el peli-rosado

- Si, lo se - sonrio un poco de lado

- Me puedes decir en donde estamos, y como salgo de aqui - le pidio Tsunami

- Estas en el Dream Factor - le dijo la chica - y sin mi no saldrás nunca de aquí - le dijo Alicia

- A que te refieres? - pregunto el oji-negro

Alicia se acerco a el y con la mano derecha toco su pecho, dentro de la mente del joven defensa aparecieron las imagenes del incidente, por lo que la cara de estupefacción no se hizo esperar

- Solo te dire que - le llamo la joven - si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que jugar bajo mis reglas, ahora vamos - le dijo la chica que aparecio bajo un camino rosa oscuro, el surfista solo la siguio

**/ / / Fuusuke Suzuno / / /**

- Donde diablos estoy? - se preguntaba el chico de hielo sin cambiar su semblante

- Que serio eres - decia una voz

El chico de hielo volteo por todos lados para ver de quien se trataba, pero no veia a nadie

- Siempre eres asi? - le pregunto una joven que repentinamente apareció junto a el, asustandolo un poco

La joven de 13 años, que es de figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de reloj de arena, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, cabellos azules rey difuminado, pasando por tonos de azules más claros, el violeta, magenta y otros tonos de rosa hasta un inmaculado color blanco en las puntas recogido en una cola de caballo alta, posee ojos de un color zafiro deslumbrantes con un lunar en el final de cada uno, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y negras, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural , finalmente, labios carnosos y de una preciosa tonalidad rojiza.

Iba vestida con unas zapatillas deportivas negras, la falda a mitad del muslo igualmente negra con cadenas a su costado derecho, bajo la cual usa medias a rayas negras y rojas unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una sudadera purpura bajo la cual porta una blusa de tirantes blanca, y un precioso moño de color celeste decorado con colguijes plateados mantiene su cabello siempre en su lugar. Ademas de Un precioso crucifijo de plata decorado con rubíes y esmeraldas, que cuelga de una delgada cadena de plata trenzada con pequeños diamantes adheridos a esta.

- Quien eres tu? - pregunto algo sobresaltado el oji-azul

- Me llamo Nanami - se presento la chica

- Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke - le decía el albino - Que hago aquí, tu lo sabes? - le pregunto

- Si - le dijo la joven peli-azul

- Pues dime - le dijo el chico

Nanami se acerco al chico y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de este, haciendo que viera lo mismo que sus compañeros, el albino se sintió aturdido por lo que vio.

- Así llegaste aquí - le dijo la chica - Y para salir debes hacerme caso - dijo seria la joven oji-azul - Ahora vamos - le dijo y apareció bajo los pies de ambos un camino azul como el hielo

**/ / / Haruya Nagumo / / /**

- Que lugar es este? - preguntaba el cabeza de tulipan - parece un mundo para niñas - decia mirando todo el lugar

- Eso parece cierto - le decía una voz, el joven busco con la mirada hasta dar con una joven de unos 15 años

La joven que estaba parada en la rama de un árbol era de cabello castaño obscuro largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco del lado derecho, que cubre su ojo parcialmente & mechones libres en el centro y del lado izquierdo, con las puntas en color rojo. Usualmente se peina de media coleta. Ojos morados, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, pero con un brillo malicioso en ellos, de piel nívea y facciones finas. Estatura: 1.60, delgada de curvas definidas y pecho termino medio, que vestia con un short muy corto y deslavado color mezclilla con adornos de: cierres, botones,y dibujos que ella misma puso ahí, usa una playera sin mangas color negro que le queda algo amplia para no sacar a relucir su busto, con las palabras "Devil's never cry" y sobre ella una camisa, que siempre lleva abierta, en color rojo con negro a cuadros que tiende a caersele de un hombro. Tenis color negro tipo choclo & unas medias/calcetas de rayas blanco y negro hasta al altura del muslo. Ademas de que en el cuello llevaba un colgante en forma de una flama.

- A mi tampoco me agrada tanto colorido - le dijo la joven oji-morado

- Y tu eres? - pregunto el chico de fuego

- Me llamo Sayuri - le dijo la chica - y tu?

- Soy Nagumo Haruya - se presento el oji-ambarino

- Supongo te preguntaras que haces aqui - le dijo la castaña

- De echo me preguntaba donde podria comer - dijo Nagumo, provocando de Sayuri casi cayera del arbol

- Eso no es importante ahora - le dijo la joven oji-morado

- Claro que lo es, tengo hambre - le decia el peli-rojo

- Mirame - le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba un poco a el

- Este... no me interesa tener novia por ahora - le dijo el chico algo sonrojado, lo que irrito un poco a Sayuri

La castaña le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nagumo, haciendo que viera el accidente y todo lo demas, sin embargo el se quejo mas por el golpe que le habian dado

- Me dolio - se quejaba el cabeza de tulipan

- Y es lo unico que te importa? - le pregunto Sayuri

- No, ademas quiero comer y quiero irme de este mundo de niñas - decía Haruya algo irritado

- Quieres salir de aquí? - pregunto Sayuri con una sonrisa torcida, Haruya solo asintió - entonces sígueme - y cerca de ellos apareció un camino naranja por el que comenzaron a caminar

**/ / / Shuuya Goenji / / /**

El goleador del Inazuma Japan se encontraba aun inconsciente en el suelo,mientras era observado por una joven.

La joven de 14 años de cabello largo y un poco ondulado, hasta media espalda; fleco que va del lado izquierdo hasta la nariz, un listón rojo delgado como diadema; que hace que su cabello siempre este suelto. Tiene ojos mediano color verde-azul, pestañas largas y cejas normales y definidas; tez blanca y estatura no muy alta.

La joven desconocida vestía con una blusa con olanes, manga hasta el codo, color coral, chaleco de mezclilla, sin abotonar color celeste. Pescador de mezclilla color celeste. Zapatos de tela que son parecidos a los tenis color beige y agujetas celestes.

Poco a poco el pelos parados se fue despertando y lo primero que vio fue a la joven oji-verde-azulado por lo que se sobresalto

- Q-quien eres? - pregunto agitadamente el peli-crema

- Eres raro - le dijo la chica - me agradas, me llamo Shizen - extendiéndole la mano

- Soy Goenji - le dijo tomando la mano y poniéndose de pie

- Donde estamos - pregunto el goleador de fuego

- Este es el Dream Factor - le decía la joven - es una maquina que genera sueños

- Y como llegue aqui? - le pregunto Shuuya

- Quiza como todos los demas - le decia la joven de tez clara mientras lo tocaba con la mano izquierda y lo hacia ver las imagenes de los demas

El ambiente se quedo completamente en silencio, Goenji totalmente boquiabierto y Shizen sonriendo esperando a que respondiera

- Estoy en coma - decia el oji-negro sin cambiar su expresion

- Si quieres salir de aqui debemos darnos prisa - le decia la joven mientras a su costado aparecia un camino color purpura - sigueme - le dijo y comenzo a andar

Tras pasar unos segundos el goleador de fuego reacciono y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Shizen.

* * *

**Al fin... la presentacion de los OC esta completa, a menos que alguien mas me mande OC. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.**


End file.
